


貴圈真亂

by Ideologia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideologia/pseuds/Ideologia
Summary: 讓受短篇合集，配對篇頭註明。
Kudos: 2





	1. 病態

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 104期頭十的男生去掉一個柯尼加上一個阿爾敏一個兵長，共六個人(?)單箭頭一個讓。  
> 篇名都是歌詞，括號內是歌曲名。  
> 本來叫陳奕迅五題發在PTT不知道大B還是小B板，但事隔幾年重貼時發現自己數學不是很好⋯⋯
> 
> PS 陳奕迅的「病態三部曲」指《打回原形》（即大開眼戒）、《防不勝防》、《十面埋伏》三首，均由黃偉文填詞。

《真的身份不過送運》（落花流水）  
Reiner自小就被當成大家的大哥哥，他也樂得去照顧別人然後在適當時機抽身讓他們自立。  
唯獨對Jean他不捨得放手。  
問題在於，他不放手不代表對方不會牽起別人的手。  
他做好了心理準備，卻沒料到那天來得那麼快。

《這愛情無人證》（無人之境）  
Armin以前並不能理解Marco為甚麼會跟一個說起話來尖酸刻薄不留情面的人成為朋友，對方則是帶著淡淡苦笑說總有一天他會跟自己一樣喜歡上那個人。  
到他終於明白時，那一對摯友卻早就成為戀人。  
原來從一開始就已經太遲。

《幾雙手幾雙腿方會令你喜歡我》（大開眼戒）  
Eren被領養到新家第一夜就被嚇醒。  
能看到鬼魂也不是一兩天的事了。他以為自己能適應，後來卻開始感到嫉妒：那是主人過世的男友，而自己只是隻寵物。  
能受到主人疼愛每夜同睡反使他越來越不知饜足。  
他想變成人。

《在你的唱機放低唱片是我》（防不勝防）  
Marco眼睜睜看著那隻哈士奇霸佔了他的床，Jean旁邊的位置。  
殘留於世，即使戀人近在眼前也無法觸碰；而死人無論是吃醋還是被吃醋都很無謂。  
在日出前把東西移到方便對方的位置已經是他所能做的全部，而他甘之如飴。

《天都幫你去躲》（十面埋伏）  
Berthold在某次跨部門會議發現原來愛上一個人只消看一眼。  
他記住了工作證上的名字用了一頓飯作代價拜託人事部同事把Jean的資料給他一份。  
然後摸清對方日程順便拍下照片作記念。  
但Jean總是被他的狗拉著跑，Berthold根本沒機會接近他。

《嘴巴需要覺得像被誰期待過》（低等動物）  
Levi沒有問床伴的名字，他認為那沒有必要；所以同樣地對方也不知道他的。  
各取所需的關係連親吻都顯得毫無意義。  
有次發泄過後聽到對方喃喃著某個名字的那刻其實他很想親下去，但他忍往了。  
他才沒這麼大的勇氣。


	2. Little Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 篇名來自P!NK的Slut Like You。  
> 主貝讓。  
> 貝貝的名字不是官方的拼法，我故意改了。
> 
> 團兵稍微有點，但看歌名應該會get到我就是特地朝著貴圈真亂的方向寫的。  
> 有潔癖的就別往下了。

§開端

看見縮在角落那個人Jean差點以為自己走錯地方，但看著周遭群魔亂舞的景象很明顯地走錯的應該是對方。

做個炮友還得同時看兩個人的臉色遷就兩個人的時間，他都快餓到崩潰了——噢，他可是對3P一點興趣都沒有，只是幫他開苞的啟蒙導師是純一而他後來交的男友不是純零，再加上有好菜不吃白不吃而已。  
當初是還好，但過了大半年他終於覺得技巧再好只有一個人而且還是用他男友用剩的額度實在是吃不飽⋯⋯不善交際的他這才又回到了平時不太去的gay bar。

原來是想在炮友沒空的時候隨便釣一個順便增加庫存的⋯⋯可是眼見那個人推拒掉  
第三杯別人給的酒Jean還是嘆了口氣丟下酒錢，踩著高跟鞋走了過去直接吻上對方嘴唇。

「不好意思他是我男人。」Jean趁著青年還在驚愕狀態把整個人掛在對方身上，待對方身邊蒼蠅盡數散去才對那人開口：「這裡不是純潔直男該來的地方，沒事快滾回去找你的Reiner媽媽接你回家。還有我忘記你的名字了。」

對方眨眨眼像是已經很習慣被遺忘：「Berthold。」  
「好吧Berthold，鑑於你的名字太難發音我決定叫你Belle。」Jean就著坐在青年身上的姿勢湊近對方耳畔：「這位美人，要是換成別家店憑你的青春肉體你已經被扒光衣服了。要不是我犧牲自己來解救你你還打算扮演盆栽多長時間？」

Jean離開Berthold身上坐到了他旁邊的位子。  
「說吧，你到底為什麼會坐在gay bar裡。」幸好這人本來就習慣縮在角落，在其他人不再接近後要談事情也算是方便。

然後Berthold溫溫吞吞地把話都說了。簡單講就是Reiner太常被誤認為Berthold的男友結果一直交不到女友，最後決定幫真的是同性戀的Berthold找幸福那麼他自己就能有幸福了。

「可是我甚麼都不知道就被Reiner推了進來，然後他就跑了⋯⋯」  
「一個直男一直被當作你男友還肯陪你到gay bar門口已經仁至義盡了。」還沒算上Reiner的健壯身型在這種地方有多受人矚目。Jean眼珠一轉：「好歹相識一場，接下來的我吃點虧教你吧⋯⋯不過有條件。」  
「甚麼條件？」  
「跟我上床。」這樣來到gay bar最初的目的就可以達成了。  
對方明顯愣了下：「為什麼？」  
Jean一臉鄙夷：「因為你害我今天晚上沒法釣人。所以Kirstein老師教你的第一節課，」他比出右手食指抵住對方的唇：「就從一夜情的禮儀開始吧。」

§地點

Jean拉著Berthold走出酒吧。  
「你家我家跟酒店選一個？」  
見對方支支吾吾說不出話來Jean只好換個方式：「如果你是一個人住而且十五分鐘以內能到的話就直接帶我去你家。」

§事前

「既然知道自己是同性戀這方面資訊總該有接觸過吧？」Jean喝了口Berthold泡的咖啡：「一零跟事前準備那些我直接略過，你家裡有沒有潤滑劑跟保險套？」  
Berthold紅著臉搖搖頭。  
「那就去買。」  
「那個⋯⋯保險套的話便利店賣的那些我會套不進去。」  
Jean把手伸向對方褲襠捏了捏。當然，Berthold之所以沒退開只是因為來不及而已。  
「⋯⋯不用去買保險套了，隨便找個潤滑就好。」  
Berthold全速跑出門外——或者可稱之為逃出門外——差點就連錢包都忘記拿。

Jean看著感覺價值不菲的咖啡杯皺起眉來。  
這種男優般的尺寸很遺憾地並不是隨便哪家店都有賣，同時也像這間房子一樣不是每個人都能負擔得起。

不過就算不行也沒損失，就權當是參觀房子吧。  
Jean舒開了眉頭繼續喝著咖啡。

§接吻

Jean的舌頭伸進去時差點被緊張過度的Berthold咬到，可是很快Berthold就模仿起對方的動作，一邊觀察一邊調整。  
最後是Jean喘不過氣先結束這個吻：「你這天才未免也學太快了⋯⋯。」

§上與下

「第一次最好當一，知道為什麼嗎？」沒給對方說話的機會，Jean續道：「第一，你連gay bar都沒去過那肯定是跟以前一樣一直躲在Reiner背後還被當成一對結果連脫離處男身分的機會都沒有⋯⋯算了那不重要。總之就是你家甚麼都沒有，你當一比較不麻煩。第二，我出門之前已經洗過就算剛剛直接在酒吧廁所裡來一發都不成問題。  
「還有，我信不過處男。給我乖乖躺著別動。」  
於是Berthold就這麼被丟到床上怔怔地看著對方脫著自己身上的衣服。

§名字

「呃，我又忘記你的名字了。好像是叫Ber甚麼的？」  
「Berthold。」  
「等下叫錯了別怪我，你的名字真的很難記。」Jean停下了脫衣服的動作：「不如叫你Bert算了。」

§第一次

「話說我還是第一次跟人無套做⋯⋯喂喂喂不要再變大你本來就已經夠大了！才進去一半而已——別動！啊、你到底有沒有聽、我講！嗯啊——」

等到他調整好呼吸他們已經從騎乘位變成傳教士體位而且某人的小兄弟整個都進去了。  
「Jean⋯⋯你好緊，我可以開始動了沒？」  
「你剛才硬把整根塞進來還換體位是在動假的嗎？活塞運動知道吧？」  
對方聞聲立刻開始動作。  
「慢、慢點，不要一直頂那裡啊嗯——」哪有話聽到一半就埋頭苦幹的！  
「對不起我忍不住了⋯⋯」然後他生平第一次的被無套中出就這麼沒了，幹。

「你這死處男！」他終究忍不住踢開了對方：「溫柔點忍一下是會死？你知不知道內射很難清？」  
Berthold的表情無辜得可恨：「我、我會學的，所以可以再來一次嗎？」  
Jean瞪著對方再次茁壯成長的小弟弟。

忍一下爽不爽都是一晚，他賭了。  
「⋯⋯給你一次機會，記得慢點。」

§再一次

「你這混帳絕對是故意的⋯⋯」  
這何止慢點根本是慢到極點！  
「Jean⋯⋯你吸成那樣我很難動⋯⋯」  
「那就給我停、下、來！聽我說！」  
他氣得沒空去管再次踢開Berthold時從自己體內流出的白濁液體。  
「你說很難動那你第一次怎麼只會橫衝直撞？」雖說這好像是處男通病。  
對方本來因運動而紅潤的臉龐似乎又紅了幾分：「對不起⋯⋯」  
「那問你，我有射過嗎？」  
「⋯⋯沒有。」  
「我現在有勃起嗎？」  
「⋯⋯」Berthold的頭越垂越低看起來都要哭了。  
「我們現在是一夜情老子是義務教學你好歹也讓我爽一下吧？」感到有點不自在，Jean抽了兩張面紙遞給對方打算叫他清理一下，沒想到Berthold抬起頭時竟是雙眼通紅。  
「對不起我說得太過火了。」糟了他忘了這位舊同學是個玻璃心⋯⋯Jean只好拿著面紙在對方眼角輕輕摁了摁：「Berthold。」  
幸好他終於記得這個有夠繞口的名字。  
「我這個老師會負起責任教你的。我們一步一步慢慢來？」Jean吻了Berthold的臉頰作為安慰：「從前戲開始，一個口令一個動作？」

§道歉方式

「那麼，現在上課吧？」

Berthold聞聲終於微微笑著應了聲。  
「跟剛剛學接吻一樣，從我的反應找我的敏感帶⋯⋯我自己也未必清楚全部所以你要靠自己。」Jean乖乖躺好任由對方摸索：「從溫柔的開始去試，去猜我喜歡你對我做甚麼。」  
見Berthold皺起眉頭他又點了點對方眉心：「不用怕，我會給提示，保證教到會為止。」

良久Berthold才遲疑地伸出手在Jean的胸前游移。  
當嘗試性地輕咬鎖骨得到的是Jean明顯加重的呼吸聲，Berthold不得不承認自己非常有滿足感。他開始一樣樣地在Jean身上試著他看過的花樣，從鎖骨一路試到下腹時對方也早已起了反應。  
「你有夠厲害。我都因為你變成這樣了⋯⋯」Jean喘著氣抓起對方的手移向自己已經完全起了反應的胯間：「現在是示範兼獎勵時間。起來坐在床邊吧。」  
Jean跪在Berthold兩腿間看見對方的傢伙起來了一半打趣道：「如果你沒反應可能會輪到我哭。」  
對方聽見下意識說了對不起，Jean把唇貼在他的性器上：「今晚給我用行動道歉，再用說的我就把你含到硬了之後走人。」

§天分

「Berthold！又、又要去了！別一直、頂⋯⋯那邊啊！嗯呃——」  
在洩出慾望的同時Jean咬著唇降低了音量；他從來沒有壓抑呻吟的習慣，但他的嗓音開始有點沙啞。

「Jean⋯⋯你好棒⋯⋯」醇厚的噪音伴著細碎的吻落在耳畔，當大手輕柔地撥開自己額前被汗水打濕的碎髮Jean竟有種眼前的人就是戀人的錯覺。  
即使對方在跟著他達到高潮之後體內的敏感點還是持續被輾壓，終於恢復思考能力卻仍沈浸在快感餘韻裡的Jean其實有點意外；也不知道是他們之間太合還是得天獨厚，Berthold的表現好得不像話；撇除一開始那半小時說他身經百戰Jean都會相信。

Jean對Berthold的認知其實一向都不深，只記得他明明各方面都很優秀，可說起話來總是閃閃縮縮的。一天到晚躲在同樣出色的Reiner後面，結果本應有的光芒都被蓋過了。  
沒想到幾年沒見還是這樣沒自信⋯⋯不過，優秀也依舊。  
那大概就是所謂的天分吧。

§清理

當Jean開口要Berthold給他拿杯水時對方很快地下床照做了。那根很有份量感地隨著Berthold的步伐晃動，他還是敵不過本能瞄了瞄那邊，再度慨嘆今晚的自己真的突破了極限。  
待到對方拿著溫水回來，Jean接過杯子抿了口：「接下來的事你就不用知道了⋯⋯大家基本上都會戴套沒太大必要去清，我在正常情況下自己也可以替自己清，只是⋯⋯」  
察覺Jean看著自己的眼神有點閃爍Berthold連忙問：「怎麼了⋯⋯？」  
「我沒力氣走路⋯⋯」明明自己就算沒到百人斬少說也有過幾十個對象都從來沒有發生過類似的事（要求交往或是當固炮的倒是佔絕大多數，只是他的嘴被養得太刁才一個都沒答應）。這次居然栽在個處男手上實在是始料未及。

「那我抱你過去？」沒等Jean去回應Berthold已經抱起對方走進浴室。  
Jean被放在浴缸裡後忍不住問：「⋯⋯為什麼是公主抱？」  
「你躺在床上嘛，這樣比較好使力。」Berthold調好了水溫開始放水。  
「噢謝謝——你進來幹嘛？」Jean看著踏進浴缸的Berthold一臉驚恐。  
「剛剛出了很多汗，我也得洗澡啊。」  
「你之後再洗好不好？」  
Berthold望向對方：「為什麼？你不是沒力氣走路？」  
「⋯⋯我不習慣洗的時候有人看著。拜託你出去行不行？」  
「那我拉上浴簾等你洗好可以嗎？」

一個小時後的Jean全身無力攤在Berthold身上，悔恨著自己當時為什麼沒把對方趕出浴室。  
清理甚麼的，他只能動口叫對方出手。  
好睏。

§另一個炮友

「啊？今天晚上？不行我需要休養。都是因為你我才會搞成這樣。」  
對方在話筒那端失笑：『是「被」搞成這樣吧你個小鬼。』  
「要不是你昨晚重色⋯⋯啊不對，重男友輕炮友放我鴿子我用得著去外面找人嗎你個大、叔。」  
『甚麼人這麼狠？你聲音都啞了。』  
「⋯⋯處男。軟硬體都很有天份的處男。」  
Jean毫不意外聽見噗嗤一聲。  
『喂Erwin你聽見了嗎他被個處男辦到起不了床。』  
「其實你可以把電話掛掉再放閃。」  
『沒打算跟那個小處男一起閃？』  
Jean對那稱呼笑了笑。Berthold氣勢雖小尺寸可是巨人級的。  
「沒——有。先吃著，以後再說。」  
『那我給你個忠告。』  
「嗯？」  
『小心跟我當年一樣被纏上。雛鳥情結你總知道吧。』  
「放心，託你們的福我在這方面很有經驗。」來糾纏他的除了不死心的前一夜情對象們外還有來八卦他的前炮友跟現任炮友的好事之徒。「對了，我有沒有跟你講過Erwin當初看上我是因為髮型跟眼睛？」  
耳旁立即傳來掛線的嘟聲，Jean一臉怡然自得繼續窩在別人的懷裡睡覺。

§心得

「我以後死都不要跟處男做⋯⋯」馬的比仙人跳還坑，他不只沒釣到個人連半天假日都一起被騙走。  
「我現在不是處男了。」  
Jean覺得Berthold臉上淡淡的笑容很是刺眼。  
「你給我閉嘴。」

本來想道謝的Berthold就這樣被禁言了。

§  
「問我為什麼敢跟他無套做？那傢伙菜味明顯到不行要得病真的不容易⋯⋯再來就是惻隱之心人皆有之吧。」


End file.
